


A Story Written In Flower Petals

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Russell is the only one left, and even despite his crimes, Chris is still his friend.The end credits may never stop rolling, but the screen can still be made brighter.A story told in flowers...





	1. Abor Vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Abor Vitae- Unchanging Friendship

The day Russell exits the research lab, Chris is out there waiting for him. He doesn’t ask any questions, nor does he renounce their friendship- and considering the massive crush he had on Gardenia before Russell killed her, the blond would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. 

Instead, Chris just smiles and waves, just like he did before. Russell returns the smile, tense and waiting- waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"C'mon, man. They said you can stay with me for the night, till Mr. Barley gets things set up for ya." 

"....thanks." Russell says after a moment. His voice when it comes out is small and unsure, but Chris doesn’t appear to notice. If he does, he doesn't say anything. 

"Don't mention it," he says instead, retaining his signature grin. 

"It's what friends are for, after all." 


	2. Acacia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acacia: Friendship, Beauty In Retirement

That first night in Chris's apartment is surprisingly no different from the last few times he stayed over. 

He helps Chris prepare dinner (a chore that'd normally be left to his mom, had she not been working late) and listens to him talk about the last however long it's been since Russell turned himself in to the police. 

At some point Chris asks what happened to Russell during that time, and Russell tactfully tap-dances around the subject until Chris gives up. 

Then Chris shows Russell to the guest room, as if he hadn't been in the apartment hundreds of times- but Chris is always a good host, if nothing else, and it's only polite- and then retires to the bedroom he shares with his mom. 

Russell is tired, but afraid to go to sleep. However, he's spent all that day and the two days before it trying not to sleep, and even if he's gone weeks without it some times, back _before_ , he hasn't had to in quite some time, so that night, he falls asleep before he can even panic. 

And he wakes up screaming. 


	3. Aconite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aconite: Beware

The next morning, it is Raymond and not Walter who picks him up from Chris's house. Chris's mother is already off working at that point in time, and Chris himself has always been a heavy sleeper- especially compared to Russell's light sleeping patterns. Since all Russell owns is his diary and the clothes on his back (at least for now; that'll probably change once he's eighteen) he just tears a page out of said diary and scribbles a quick note on it for his friend.

> _Atonement does not atone for the offence_   
>  _Done by one until one's made atonement_   
>  _Direct, personal, to the one offended_   
>  _And until the offended is prepared_   
>  _To forgive the offender in response_   
>  _To compensations and repentance made._   
>  _Atonement demands no ceremony._   
>  _Feel the tone of it; you get atonement._

Chris isn't likely to understand the poem Russell quotes, he thinks, but even as that thought crosses his mind, he decides it would ultimately need to be said at some point. If nothing else, his friend would understand the part about preparing to forgive.

Raymond waits for him to finish with an easy smile and then leads him to his car. Russell obediently climbs into the front passenger seat as Raymond climbs into the driver's seat and turns the radio on. It's playing some Latino song. 

Distantly, Russell knows he should be relaxed now. The experiment had ended, and even if Walter was cold, he knows the man is still nothing like the disgusting monster that was his father. 

And yet, his mind insists that the other shoe will drop soon, so all he can feel now is guilt- the constant guilt that'd haunted him ever since he woke up from that last drug-induced dream- and worry. 

Yes...

Guilt and...

Fear. 


	4. Agapanthus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agapanthus: Secret Love

Chris wakes up to a silent apartment.   
This is a very normal occurrence, whether Russell is staying over or not. Though, speaking of Russell, Chris wonders where he went. Or...no, that isn't right. 

It's more accurate to say he wonders why Russell didn’t at least say goodbye.

Oh yes, he'd seen the note, but surely Russell knew he could barely understand any of it! 

Ugh...

Still, he supposes he should try to make an effort, so he goes to the corner of the apartment, to the old and beaten up computer. He pulls up Google and spends half an hour, give or take a bit, looking up words he doesn't know. 

He pieces together the meaning of Russell's note, basically asking him for forgiveness (or at least, that's _his_ interpretation) and then spaces off. 

He remembers one of the few times Russell smiled at him, and his heart thumps a little faster. 

What is this feeling? 


	5. Agrimony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agrimony: Thankfulness

Agrimony, for thankfulness. 

Allium, for humility and patience. 

Alstroemeria, for prosperity. 

Bird of Paradise, for faithfulness.

Black Bryont, for support. 

A single cherry blossom, for education. 

White Heather for protection. 

Poppy, for sleep (likely only he, Russell, and Raymond would understand the significance of that.) 

Queen Anne's Lace, for haven. 

Satin-flower for sincerity.   
Star of Bethlehem for atonement.

Traveler's Joy for rest and safety. 

Blue Violet for watchfulness.

Wisteria for welcome. 

Yarrow for healing. 

White Zinnia for goodness. 

As cold as Walter knows he can be sometimes, he's not entirely heartless, and he offered to take Russell in, so he's going to do this right. Naturally this includes making a lovely flower arrangement centered around what Russell can expect while staying with him and Raymond. 

And then, in the future, Russell could thank him for it by living, if not productively, then at least happily and free of worry. 


	6. Burdock and Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burdock: Touch me not  
> Buttercup: Childishness
> 
> I'm sure you can guess who these describe.

Raymond pulls into the driveway beside the neatly kept lawn, and Russell uses this opportunity to observe the exterior of his new home. It looks like a cozier place than he'd expect Walter to live in. 

The house is small for a two story building, with whitewashed walls and blue window shutters, and flowerboxes below the windows on the first floor. The lawn is a rich, healthy green, though not as dark as the bushes lined against the house. 

It is such a far cry from the dump he'd lived in with his biological parents that already, no matter how Raymond and Walter treat him, Russell thinks he'd prefer to be here. 

Raymond shuts the car off and pulls his keys out of the ignition. Russell waits for him to exit before exiting himself, clutching his diary close. 

Raymond leads him down the walkway lined with flower bushes- burdock and rose and a few others he can't quite name- and Russell follows behind, pausing to watch as he easily opens the front door. 

"Home honey I'm high!" He calls out cheerfully, and Walter emerges from a door along the hallway, dressed in a forest green polo and tan khakis as opposed to the elaborate clothes he'd worn in the Happy Dream. 

He gives a long suffering sigh, though it comes across as half hearted. 

"Must you use that ridiculous phrase every time you step through that door?" 

"Of course!" Raymond answers, unfazed.

"Wouldn't be me otherwise, right?" 

"....I suppose." Walter sighs again, but Russell can see a slight smile on his face. He remains stoic, however, even as the older blond turns his head to look at him. 

"...I suppose we'll need to buy new clothes for you," Walter says after a moment, and Russell feels more welcome than he would’ve if he'd said "welcome home" instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legally, I can't drive. So if I use the wrong terminology in terms of driving and cars and all that stuff, that's why.   
> Please correct any of those mistakes you may find.


	7. Eupatorium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eupatorium: Delay

Walter shows Russell to his room- Spartan and unpersonalized, but it's his and that's already more than he could ask for- and gives him time enough to set his stuff down before announcing that when Russell's ready, they'll all go shopping together, primarily to buy him new clothes but also some things to make him feel more at home, should he want them. 

Russell takes a moment to breathe, feeling just a little bit overwhelmed but happy nonetheless that he can get some things for himself, before following Walter back to the entryway. 

Raymond appears to have slid back into his shoes in that short amount of time, and Russell realizes that he'd forgotten to take his own shoes off at all. Walter slips into his own neatly polished shoes and Russell decides that if neither of his new guardians are going to mention his slip-up, then he won't either, and just remember to take his shoes off next time. 


	8. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oleander- Caution

They're at some high-end clothing store, and Russell doesn't quite remember the events that led him here. 

He's struck dumb by the pricetags, and he's suddenly afraid to even breathe- as if doing so would contaminate this place with his sin.

Raymond gives his shoulder a gentle nudge. 

"Go on and pick out what you like- we're loaded, so we can afford everything." 

Perhaps he's trying to sound reassuring, but Russell can't stop himself from feeling anxious. He's never really had anything of his own, save for the diary- which was pilferred from a dumpster- and the clothes on his back- which he didn't even remember getting in the first place. And he'd certainly never had anyone buy anything for him- except the game system his grandmother had given him, but that was so long ago it didn't count. 

So he stands there, breathing as lightly as he can manage as he waits tensely for something- anything- to go wrong.


End file.
